memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cleanse/Archive 6
This is an archive, not a talk page. The following conversations are preserved for posterity's sake only. If you have any new comments, please add them to my talk page. Thanks! Xindi incident Can you take a look at this article for the reconfirmation? At least two more support votes are needed on this one due to its history, though any vote would be welcome. - 19:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) POV I'm confused. Archduk reverted my edits back to present tense, saying that their were exeptions to the POV rules. You then reverted his edit. I read the POV page, and it seems as though I'm right. Explanation?-- 03:25, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You were right, which is why I reverted his reversion. The entire article should be in past tense.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Apparently I read the edit summary backwards, so my bad. That will teach me to check edits when walking out the door. - 08:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi, You recently made some helpful observations on a comment I left year mission in three seasons?. When I made those comments, I tried typing into the thread (from the edit mode) & found that every time I stopped typing, to check spelling, or to consider what to write, the page would move up or scrolll up. Very much like a piece of paper in a typewriter moves up when return is hit. The result was that the line I was working on (& the cursor) were lost, I could not see them. I finally gave up and put everything I wanted to write in a word doc which I cut & pasted. After hitting save, I got a strange indent that looked like nothing on the page, certainly like nothing proceeding my entry. Hope the above is clear. Any idea what happened & what I can do to fix the problem? Thanks, --ElizabethTlesTucker 11:37, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Elizabeth. I'm not sure exactly what happened to make your page scroll up. It might have been your Pg Up key getting stuck, or your mouse scroll button. Has the problem occurred again? :If you have to write the comment in another program and paste it in, I suggest you use a plain text editor (like Notepad), as Word can insert unwanted formatting.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 12:00, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Alfa 177 Thanks, I thought I got it all. :) A question- isn't it at the correct title? 31dot 09:32, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :No worries. I've left a comment on Talk:Alfa 177. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Written by Gene Roddenberry. Not Irrelevant. IS CANON. Spoiler policy Hi. I am a new user and am still learning. I recently asked a question about a blatant spoiler on an Episode page - Background section which seemed was only added for the sole purpose of giving a spoiler, not for any type of background or continuity information. I was told to look at the spoiler policy and that "Most of the episode pages have that kind of information". I noticed on the Memory Alpha Talk:Spoiler policy#Forum:Spoilers in episode pages that you and several others had concerns about placing spoilers in episode pages. You suggested (on Sept. 6, 2009) that a paragraph could to be added to the Spoiler Policy to minimize or generalize future trivia additions so that users could avoid finding blatant spoilers. I was wondering if that thought was ever followed up or if you were satisfied that spoilers on episode pages are inevitable? Thanks.--MindReamer (talk) 06:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :The relevant discussion is here. 31dot (talk) 09:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Reconfirmations If you have the time, could you take a look at this discussion on the reconfirmation process. - 17:16, February 15, 2014 (UTC)